


Compromised

by Windymon



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Aethas is a good boy who makes bad decisions, Canon Compliant, Gen, World of Warcraft: Legion Spoilers, i guess, spoilers for the mage hall class campaign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windymon/pseuds/Windymon
Summary: Aethas goes on a trip to Suramar and comes back with a new apprentice, nothing more to tell, nothing to see, nope.





	Compromised

**Author's Note:**

> So, I thought to myself, how does one end up naked with with a harpy and a banshee? And then this happened. Tagged teen and up cause mentioned nudity, I dunno.

Aethas removed his hood as he stepped out of the portal into Tel'anor, taking deep, calming breaths. He had been officially inducted back into the Kirin Tor, but that hadn't made old grievances and opinions magically go away, despite the approval of the Council of Six. And on top of that, there was now the opinion of a number of blood elves, about the means of which he had been readmitted into Dalaran.

  
He clenched and unclenched his free hand rhythmically. There had been need of a grand gesture like that, and it wasn't as if anyone else had thought to fetch Felo'melorn from where it had languished for so long. No, it had been Aethas who had sought it out, with some assistance and he had fought for his life for the safe return of that sword.  
If nothing else, now that he had been admitted to Dalaran once more, surely other blood elves would be allowed to rejoin him to study and thus given full access to their prized heirloom.  
He huffed, rolling his shoulders as he strode down the steps of the stone structure he had materialized in. The portals back in Shal'aran had proven useful still, even now that Elisande had fallen and Suramar had been liberated by a far more sensible group of Shal'dorei. From what he had heard, or rather, had been allowed to hear, Lady Liadrin was hard at work convincing them to join the Sin'dorei in the Horde...

  
Aethas pushed away the cloying threads of negativity permeating his mind and allowed himself to take in the surroundings. Suramar truly was a marvel to behold, a place built before the Sin'dorei had even existed as a race, before Dath'remar had been sent into exile to found Quel'thalas. It sent a little thrill up his spine to think about, even more so as he realized they would not have full access to the libraries in Suramar now, all that knowledge for any mage or scholar to pursue.  
Perhaps Aethas would start his studies here, be an example what a neutral party could accomplish on its own, with no need to think of factional allegiances and political plotting.  
He knew vaguely that Tel'anor had ritual significance to the Shal'dorei, that many elves had been interred here over the years and that he should probably be wary of restless spirits. Well, a mage of his talents should not have to be too concerned about being caught unawares.  
There was a taste of the arcane in the air, much like the rest of Suramar, but here it was different, more ancient. Aethas closed his eyes for a moment and tried to perceive the place from the Ley energies permeating the land. Somehow it did not seem too strange that spirits would linger here, wandering this last place their bodies had been.  
He opened his eyes again and continued to wander, keeping a wary eye out for any rogue specter or banshee. A cluster of twigs and old feathers reminded him that there had also been harpies here, but from what he could recall, those had been cleared out a while back.

  
And then he was suddenly flying through the air, his staff going one way and the hood another. Before his mind had fully been able to take in that he'd stupidly (foolishly, moronically) stepped in some sort of snare, a bolt of something hit him and he felt his body freeze, even as he settled down to hang upside down, feeling slightly queasy.

  
"I can't believe you managed to catch something,” came a voice, echoing and ominous.  
"There would always be someone careless enough, I told you!" came another, screeching and high-pitched.  
Into his field of vision floated a banshee, the curl of her spectral ears identifying her as exactly the sort he was supposed to be on the lookout for. She was quickly joined by a harpy, proving that they had not indeed been completely cleared out.  
"This one is rather pretty, isn't he?" the banshee said with a satisfied look, peering down at him.  
The harpy landed next to her, claws scratching on the stonework.  
"His face, yes,” she said. "We should see if the rest of him is the same."

  
Aethas felt a moment of panic and he tried to make himself move, speak, anything, yet for the moment he was still numb and silenced, so he could not even shudder as the harpy began to rake her claws over his clothes, tearing through them with a ripping sound. The banshee merely gazed at him with a look of growing approval, as layer after layer was peeled away and landed on the ground below him.

  
"Stop!" he finally managed to squeak out and the harpy shot the banshee a look of alarm. Another bolt hit him and the banshee nodded her head.  
"We should tie him up before that wears off,” she simply said.

  
The harpy then proceeded to unceremoniously cut him down, then use the rope to tie him up in such an elaborate way that Aethas had to admit he was impressed, as much as such a feeling could permeate the terror that seemed to have taken hold of him and now refused to let go.  
Had anyone known he had gone here? Would anyone come looking for him? What were they planning on doing with him?  
The answer to the last one came rather promptly.

  
"Well, now I want to find out how much I can affect him with my touch," the banshee said with a grin that did not seem right for her face as she hovered much too close to him for either comfort or sanity. "I have not been able to touch a manhood in so many years..."  
"Wait, shouldn't I be allowed to play with him first?" the harpy interjected. "I want to find out if he could be a proper breeding mate and you might spoil his parts!"  
"Don't be so selfish," the banshee howled. "Did I not help conceal you when those adventurers came by and slaughtered your kin?"  
"I have thanked you for that," the harpy shrieked. "Now I want to enjoy this little man I caught in my snare, then you can play with him all you like."  
"Perhaps I should remind you of--” the banshee began, but an elegant piece of spell work shattered her into a thousand glimmering pieces mid-scream.  
The harpy darted her head around just in time to receive another arcane bolt to the face and she fell to the ground, her body resting in the dust of her… friend.

  
"Well, that was interesting," came a new voice. From behind one of the ornate stone constructs stepped a Shal'dorei woman, her pale eyes sparkling.  
"T-thank you!" he managed to get out with his tongue still feeling numb and sluggish in his mouth.  
The woman drew a blade, which sent a quick spark of fear through him until she began to work at the ropes keeping him bound. And as he began to unfold himself from his unpleasant and compromising position his initial feelings of relief and gratitude were replaced with shame and mortification.

  
"I can explain this," he began to babble, knowing there truly was no proper explanation for how he had ended up in this position. "I am with the Kirin Tor and I wanted to study the ruins when-"  
"You are from the Kirin Tor?" the woman asked, her ears perking up. "The group of mages that hail from the floating city of Dalaran?"  
"Yes, yes, I am," he continued to babble, perceiving a thread of hope to cling to for dear life. "They will surely reward you for helping me and as you can see, I am in dire need of clothing..."  
"I can help you with that as well," she said with a smile. "Name's Ryanna, by the way."  
"I'm Aethas," he said, relief flooding back through him. "Aethas Sunreaver."

  
Ryanna was as good as her word, for she quickly teleported away and returned promptly with a set of clothes, Shal'dorei make of course, in a fairly short amount of time. It had left him with just enough time to find his staff and recover his lost hood.

  
"There's just one thing," Ryanna said, as he hastily dressed, his back turned away, even though she had already seen all there was to see of him.  
"Anything," he said, peering over his shoulder at her. "I am eternally grateful to all your help."  
"See, I am very interested in this Kirin Tor," she said. "And I would like to be given full access to all the knowledge that have accumulated in all this time Suramar was isolated."  
"I... suppose I could speak with Modera," Aethas said haltingly. "They might not let you in right away..."  
"Oh, no, I want this now," Ryanna said. "And you are going to help me with that, or I will tell them about how I found you."

  
Aethas’ stomach froze to ice right then and there. What made it worse was that smile still on Ryanna's face as her hands began to trace the first movements of a portal spell. She could do it, in an instant she could be away and tell everyone about his shame. And with all the other things, Aethas might have to find a very good place to hide for some time, until some other things happened to distract the populace of Dalaran.

  
"I'll try," he said, hating how his voice wavered. "Just don't tell anyone."  
"I'm sure it will be fine," Ryanna said, her smile growing impossibly wide as she placed an arm over his shoulders. Why were the Shal'dorei so damnably tall?  
She continued to shape the portal, peering into his eyes.  
"You only have to tell them I'm your new apprentice."

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the disaster elves discord chat for encouragement and beta reading.


End file.
